Dark Fae'ed: Sovereign
by Vslayer
Summary: Sequel to Dark Fae'ed. All I can really say, without giving away to much, is this really cryptic phrase: a bad move on the Dark's part will be catalyst to much bigger and important changes in the fae community. Lauren/Tamsin (Copdoc represent, yo).
1. The heart of the wise or the fool?

**A/N: **This story is a sequel to Dark Fae'ed, which I've also posted here in its entirety. It works well as a stand-alone, so you don't need to read DF to understand it, mostly- but you might get confused as to why there are so many bromances.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, or make profit from unofficially borrowing them. All rights reserved to Showcase, Scyfy, Jay Firestone, etc.,

**Violence:** As per usual, bloody fights and the occasional decapitation.

**Swearing/Profanity:** The main character is Tamsin, so yes, expect it in handfuls.

**Sex: **You know me, if you're looking for smut-y, porn-y goodness you're in the wrong place, but there will be brief scenes of love making between two consenting adult women.

**Bromances:** Abundantly, yes.

**Mush-ball scale:** High. Yes, Tamsin is badass and there won't be a shortage here, but love truly softens the heart and I believe we all have an inner mush-ball waiting to get out.

**Swag:** (see the swearing/profanity clause above)

**Comments:** Any suggestions, improvements, constructive criticism is always welcome.

**Most importantly:** I sincerely hope you'll all have fun and enjoy reading this.

* * *

Gentle swaying; dull and empty sounds. Eyes opening in chock; vision blurry. Though there wasn't much to be seen in the dark abyss surrounding the woman like a cold blanket.

Pressure compacting against a heavily armored chest; panic settling in as her first breath drew in water instead of oxygen.

Throat and lungs suddenly contracting; one wanting to let the liquid run through its normal course of action while the other desperately tried to push it outwards as if it had been identified as poison.

Pain tore into her shoulder blades like sharp steel searing the delicate skin, tearing through muscles and tendons.

Panicked, disoriented and with no focal point for green eyes to latch onto, Tamsin was, however, sure of one thing: she had to get rid of this armor. Now.

Moving frantically, fingers fumbled with the leather straps that held the protective shell around her torso. Eyelids clamping shut, teeth clenching together, pain travelled to her head and thumped rhythmically on either side of her temple.

Finally, the armor came loose and with it, an extra thirty pounds from her shoulders had been shed. Instantly folding into herself, her knees pressed against her abdomen and her hands clutched to her chest tightly.

Her body almost reached boiling point, or so she thought, before the tension was released all at once. Her back arched in a quick jerk; arms and legs spread as stark-white wings deployed to their full length.

The ache in her chest spoke of the word burning on her lips; Lauren. She wanted to shout, let the pain and anger out, but the vast waters around her prevented it, encased it, muffled it, and dulled it to a barely audible murmur.

The valkyrie awoke, finally able to let her voice surface. Her torso shot straight up, her whole body rigid. A strong heartbeat drummed into her ears, drowning the concerned voice of the bed's other occupant.

A chilled hand came into contact with her back, sending goose bumps all over her body and nearly freezing the sweat that coated her pale skin. Taking a deep breath, Tamsin's disoriented eyes came out of their stupor as she let the air fill out of her lungs slowly.

Another hand touched her skin, this time it was on her face, cradling her cheek. The hand gently turned her head, and faint green melted into warm and inviting whiskey colored eyes. _Man, I could really go for a Snickers right now._

"What's wrong, honey?" The soft, sleep roughened voice asked.

"Chocolate? I-erm, I mean," A pause, an audible swallow. "Fine. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine." Scooting closer to the faintly shaking body, the human pressed her lips against Tamsin's shoulder. "Nightmare?"

Her ego wanted to huff, jut out her chest and proudly exclaim that Valkyries don't have nightmares and that's just absurd! Yet the blur in her mind troubled the tall blond. "I don't know." Pale brows creased. "I don't remember".

"I'll get you a glass of water," the doctor proposed, but just as she moved the sheet covering her body, an arm circled her waist, holding her firmly.

"Don't bother, I can't sleep now." Leaning down slightly, she kissed the head of dark blond hair and moved away from Lauren's warm body. Sliding from underneath the bed sheets, Tamsin stood up and soundlessly walked over to the upright dresser. The tension almost fully left her muscles, leaving nothing behind but a lingering sense that the dream had been far too realistic. Riffling through the neatly folded clothes, Tamsin picked out a pair of navy exercise pants and a loose fitting red tank top.

Sighing softly, the doctor's worried eyes followed her lover's every motion as she watched her slip on the familiar clothing. "Come back to bed, it's still dark out."

Tamsin bent over at the waist, tying the laces of her neon orange running shoes (Lauren was never particular fond of them, but the valkyrie had assured her that if she has to kick someone's ass she'd rather make a bold statement out of it). "Good. There won't be a lot of smelly and sweaty people running at this time." She offered the woman a toothy smile as she approached the bed.

Her voice became more forceful, yet still gentle, as she attempted to reason with lover, knowing in advance she was fighting a losing battle. "Tamsin, you've barely had any sleep. I worry-"

A single hand and knee sunk into the mattress as Tamsin moved in closer towards her goal. She pressed a finger to the woman's lips, cutting her protest short. "Way too much." Replacing her finger with her lips, she tasted and nibbled the doctor's bottom lip.

A quiet moan rumbled in her chest as the valkyrie pulled back and peered down into a pair of eyes shining bronze from the moonlight. "I'll be fine. Rest up, and I'll be back before you know it-with food," was added with an eyebrow wiggle.

Lauren let her shoulders deflate, relenting the fact that there wasn't anything she could say to change the detective's mind. _Am I mothering her? Perhaps I should let up; she is a super-human being after all. Ugh, I will have trouble going back to sleep without her next to me though._ The doctor ended her mental tirade with a pout. She eyed her lover expectantly as she asked:"Pancakes with Nutella?"

Tamsin dropped her head and chuckled, loving the fact that the answer neither surprised her nor had been guessable. "Done and _done_." Her tone was definitive and accompanied with a firm nod of her head. They shared a few kisses before Tamsin left for her routine five mile run, not knowing it would be long before their lips would touch again.

* * *

_Is it unethical to eat chocolate and workout at the same time? _She stared at the half eaten candy bar in her hands, not interrupting the pace she had set up from the beginning, pondering on the pros and cons of committing such a felony. The only pro that mattered greatly outweighed every con a health nut could think of: _its fucking chocolate_.

Besides, there wasn't anyone out here, except the occasional soldier she crossed paths with, and it was still dark out. _I never gave a shit what people thought of me, ain't gonna start now, _the valkyrie deduced just as the famous Corey Hart song invaded both her ears. She had no choice but to sign along and alter the lyrics, just a little. Okay, a lot.

"I eat chocolate bars at night-'cause I can, 'cause I can-and if you talk shit I'll make you eat it!" The more she got into it, the less she cared how much of a complete lunatic she probably looked like to any passers-by. In a few moments, the detective was half-jogging, half-tip toe dancing like a two-bit gangster along the narrow gravel path.

"And I'll still eat chocolate bars at night-'cause I can, 'cause I can-let's see you try and keep a killer bod like mine!" She started snapping her fingers with her free hand and took a gigantic bite of the Snickers bar.

The tone deaf woman continued signing, while happily munching on the candy. Of course, most of the words sounded like she was reading an Arabic bible with a pillow stuffed in her nose and strangely, that didn't stop her enthusiasm, or stop her from signing horribly loud.

"I TURNED AROUND AND SAID: DON'T YOU PULL A CARROT ON MY CHOCOLATE- OH NO! DON'T-" Silence. The signing stopped, the chewing stopped, and by the grace of the gods, so did the horrid dancing.

Tamsin stood face to face with a grinning beard on legs. "Dyson?" She squeaked, not quite finding her voice. She gulped down the half-chewed chocolate and cleared her throat, trying again. The dear-in-the-headlights look gone, and a scowl firmly in place. "What are you lookin' at, pube-face?"

He doubled over with laugher, she growled…and slammed her knee into his wolf junk and then knocked him to the ground with a charged shoulder block.

The two idiots proceeded to wrestle on the ground, the high sugar percentage running through Tamsin's veins granting her reaction time a noticeable boost. They squirmed, pinched, kicked, bit, punched and attempted to insult each other by using the ancient Chinese technique of name-calling:

"Skeletor!"

"Sheep humping puppy!"

"Only fairies have wings!"

"You have crabs in your beard!"

Eventually, the duo agreed on a tie and would settle this by way of arm wrestling once they would arrive to Lauren's apartment. Before that, however, they made a quick detour to a 24 hour corner store for Nutella and almond milk (after a dreadful half day spent running back in forth between her bed and the bathroom, Tamsin had since then swore off any dairy product).

They both promptly ignored the weird look they received from the clerk and explained they were chasing the white rabbit, claiming it would lead them to Alice in Wonderland.

With their daily dose of theorizing the world's populace done, the two detectives raced to the Doctor's home, the last to arrive would have to cook everyone breakfast in the nude and only allowed to wear a 'kiss the cook' apron.

With the stakes being obviously very high, the valkyrie pondered the cost of having to watch Dyson's naked, yet oddly hairless backside against having to parade herself around naked. She then decided she'd much rather watch her partner awkwardly stumble around the kitchen while trying to hide his wolf junk. Thus, to conclude, Tamsin only slightly cheated by shifting into a dark raven and blazing past the furry, four-legged Dyson.

The two idiots, now back to their human forms, earnestly argued as they crossed the quiet halls that would eventually lead them to Lauren's apartment.

"Cheater."

"You shifted too!"

"Cheater."

"Fine, we can settle this with an arm wrestling match."

"Absolutely not, my fairy friend." As soon as the words left his mouth, hard knuckles came into contact with his shoulder. Rubbing the sore spot, Dyson sent a large grin her way: "We've already agreed that the arm wrestling would be to resolve our literal wrestling match."

"Who made up these _retarded_ rules?" Tamsin grumbled indignantly, knowing the answer, yet dreading hearing it.

The wolf took an elegant bow as he spoke: "You did, O most humble Lady."

"You're a horse's ass, y'know that?"

"Graceful and strong?" The wolf answered, puffing out his chest in an exaggerated manner and invading the blond's personal space.

"No, you stupid Orangutan," pushing him away with a hand placed against his chest, Tamsin turned to him with a smug expression as they arrived to the human's door, both of them stopping just in front. "Unnecessarily large and reeking of shit." Oh yes, so very proud of herself she was, as she scrunched up her nose and cocked her head sideways.

"Uh, Tamsin?" Dyson froze as she watched what was behind his partner, or more precisely, what was _not_ behind her.

"What? Did I hurt your feelings?" Her brows creased as she watched his demeanour grow somber and concerned. "Oh shit, did I really? Dude."

"Tamsin-does Lauren usually have a door?"

"What kind of _moronic_ question is that, _Dyson_?" The only answer that was given to her was a nod from a curly, Chris Martin-like head. Tamsin turned around and instantly she regretted her action. The door was not missing per say, but just barely hanging off its hinges. From what the valkyrie could see of the apartment could be described as a war zone; Ruined furniture, papers scattered, broken class and blood coating things blood should probably not be coating in normal circumstances.

It was all too much to take in at once, the near sight of the mess sent Tamsin into a complete frenzy. "LAUREN!?" She ran in, canvassed every room in under a minute, the same letters which formed the same word was shouted again, and again.

A hand grasped her forearm and she turned around sharply, only to come face to face with the wolf. She recognized that look in his eye: the stress lines around them and the tension in his jaw. No good news was going to come out of his bearded mouth anytime soon.

"Dyson…" was uttered faintly, yet thick with emotion. _Don't you say it. Please, don't say what I think you're gonna say._ Her mouth pleaded, her eyes begged while her mind and heart implored it not to be true.

"She's not here, Tamsin. I'm sorry." Dyson recognized the look in her eyes: red-rimmed with both furry and grief, tears not quite knowing whether to be pushed back down or fall over. Two large hands covered her shoulders and he knew that letting go would be her undoing. He was the only thing keeping her apart in this moment, and his next works would have to be chosen carefully, "I smelled fae. I think one of them was Evony."

A deafening shout resounded, along with a string of curses. From outside, all that could be observed of the uproar was a white sectional couch breaking through the patio's sliding glass doors and letting gravity take it five floors down and landing in the middle of the street.

Perhaps Dyson could use a class on how to tell your best friend her girlfriend was just kidnapped by individuals who most likely want her dead or keep her alive long enough to use her as bait. Perhaps silence would be a better option. On the upside, civilians were not injured by Lauren's-formerly Lauren's white couch.


	2. I'll make you into fisher of men

**A/N: **Time-stamp, since people have been inquiring about it, it's been about a week since Lauren has been kidnapped. When Dyson mentions that Tamsin has changed over the year, I meant since the first dark fae'ed installment (which is roughly a year). The quest to find the princess (doctor) is well underway and our dumb and dumber duo is hopeful that she is in the right castle (Evony's high rise). Enjoy :D And a big thank you to those who follow and comment on this story.

**Violence:** Mild torture/mild violence.

**Language: **Bad, real bad.

**Adult content:** Not in this one folks.

* * *

The detective duo happily lounged in Tamsin's fish boat, the bills of their caps pulled down over their eyes, hands either placed behind their heads or hanging over the edge of the boat. Fingers barely grazed the cold water. The gentle swaying of the boat accompanied with the King of Pop's distinct voice, coming from a small radio placed beside the engine, lulled them both into a peaceful state of relaxation.

_This would be bliss, if I didn't come up with a new way to murder Evony every second._ The valkyrie couldn't wait to get her fingers around the woman's neck, yet she couldn't decide if she would snap it like a twig or squeeze until her head popped off. Both effective, in my opinion.

Truth is, Tamsin knew her rage and anger were fuelled by the frustration of feeling useless even though she believed that she's doing everything in her power to right the situation. But every night she longs for the familiar whiskey brown eyes to stare back at her. Sleep is either non-existent or the product of an exhaustion induced coma.

_I'd give a handjob to a nymph to get a good night's sleep. Well, alright, I'd get Dyson to do it for me, 'cause ew._

The blond chuckled to herself as she sat up, pushing the bill of her cap upwards. _Buddha would say that I need to clear my head…_ The woman spotted the cooler they brought along for their trip; she licked her lips. _Buddha would say to take a cold one._

Standing up, she stretched her limbs and tucked the left side of her black tank top into her camo cargo shorts. Reaching into the ice box, Tamsin pulled out two cans of Mill Street Tankhouse ale. She threw one on her sleeping companion's belly and kicked his legs. "Truth or dare?"

Groaning awake, the shifter slowly sat up. He momentarily lifted the cap from his head to scratch his scalp then rearranged it back onto his unruly, curly hair. The beer can fizzed as he popped the seal and brought it to his mouth to take a large 'Man, I was thirsty' gulp. He then lifted a questioning eyebrow at his partner. "How old are we again?"

"Is there a point to your question or did you suddenly get Alzheimer's? I hear it affects one in three furry faes." She teased with a smirk while she took a seat on the aluminum bench directly in front of him. Leaning forward, Tamsin laid her hand on his knee in mock sympathy. "_So_ sorry, wofly." She slapped his thigh and twisted her cap backwards on her head.

Rubbing his leg, the detective took another sip of beer, his gaze never leaving green eyes. "Truth." He answered, finally.

"If the Doc would catch the unlikely disease that would make her attracted to Neanderthals like you, would you…_y'know_?" She finished lamely, casting her eyes downwards at her beer as if pretending that she was really trying to see into the tiny hole of her can.

Dyson knew exactly why his mouthy partner was being civil for once and there's no way in hell he'd miss an opportunity to rub it in her face real good. Even if she'd throw him in a tank full of hungry piranhas, it'd be worth it, he considered.

Leaning backwards slightly, he stuffed one of his hands into his faded, pale blue denims. He silently prayed to the Almighty that his gigantic Cheshire cat grin wouldn't be the thing that turns Tamsin into a homicidal maniac. Though let's be honest, she already is. "There are about a dozen decorative words you could have used to say 'would you have sex with her', and you use 'y'know'?"

If Dyson was honest with himself, which he usually was, unless Bo and her cleavage or no return were involved, then he'd admit to missing the blond's casual expression of her desire in public. It's been way too long since he'd heard her say 'Man, I'd bang that harder than a screen door during a hurricane'. Now that he thinks about it, he couldn't choose what he liked best, seeing Tamsin get slapped or receive any other kind of bodily harm for her remarks, or the occasional positive responses she received.

The woman shrugged, her brow creased quite dramatically as she fingered the rim of her beer can. "It's just…it's Lauren dude, I just can't-I mean if I, like, it's not-" _Fuck, putting feelings into words is harder than it seems. If people could just communicate emotions by using the word 'fuck', the world would be a better place, _Tamsin decided, as she took another sip of ale.

"Respectful?" The wolf added; the grin on his lips nearly split his face in two. "Never thought I'd see the day Tamsin. The big bad valkyrie has gone soft."

"Go suck a toad's dick, you fuckin' prick!" The blond vehemently spat without missing a beat.

"Too bad it doesn't apply to everyone."

Emerald colored eyes rolled a full 360 degrees. "So?" The woman urged in a 'I'm pretending to be impatient so it looks like I don't care for your answer but in reality I do so why don't you hurry the fuck up and spit it out' way. Another one of Tamsin's trademarked communication tactic.

Dyson still got whiplash from the valkyrie's quick changes in demeanor. He equated her socializing skills to that of an orangutan: brash and prehistoric. "Sure. Who wouldn't?" The man answered honestly. A risky move if you ask me.

"You'd help my girlfriend cheat on me," Tamsin placed her hand over her heart, her voice dropping an octave or two, "your best friend in the whole entire world?" The whole package sealed with droopy, sad puppy eyes.

Playing along, he answered: "of course not, if you weren't in the picture…" The detective trailed off, the smirk on his face and his dancing eyebrows clearly illustrating the words he wasn't speaking in that really annoying sort of discreet but still sleazy crude manner people do, you know the one.

"So you'd kill me to get with the doc? The ugly truth comes out." The woman reached behind her back and pretended to pull a dagger out, looking at her partner with a face that painted a picture of trust being shattered in a completely melodramatic way.

"I think you missed your calling officer. You'd be a brilliant actress."

"Fuck off."

"How's that mouth cancer, partner?"

"Contagious." The blond wiggled her eyebrows and cupped Dyson's cheek as she planted a big, wet kiss on his lips.

"Bitch."

"_Told you,_" she declared, tying her smug statement with a slow wink.

The pair then engaged in a staring contest of the glaring kind, while downing their drinks in a silent challenge. The groovy 'Love Never felt so good' tune acted as the epic soundtrack to this equally epic battle. They couldn't resist snapping their fingers along to the music as the smoothly bitter liquid slid down their throats.

It was close, but ultimately, Tamsin took the victory with a loud, stretched burp. The wolf growled his disappointment while the valkyrie proclaimed her greatness like a pumped wrestler entering the ring of a main event. She stood at the bow, one foot propped up on the edge as she flexed her arms and shoulders in a display of unshackled testosterone.

That, my friends, is what children without supervision look like. _It's a good thing the doc's not here_, Dyson thought with a chuckle as he imagined the dark blond shaking her head at them, and when she'd feel her IQ drop from her close and prolonged exposure to the detective duo, Lauren would start to explain the biology of different marine animals.

His face suddenly fell, his jaw clenched as both bitterness and sadness mixed to form a very explosive concoction. He glanced at Tamsin, who had her hands down her pants, trying to re-arrange her boxers that had ridden up her thigh. She then shook out her right leg and thus, was finally able to smooth out her underwear with triumphant thumbs up directed towards him.

_No matter what happens partner, I'll find her. I promise._ Dyson has observed his friend change a lot over the past year. Tamsin would always remain the goofy, foul mouthed softie, but the way she handles stressful situations now don't involve endless amounts of alcohol, incoherent complaining and destructive tendencies.

There was no doubt the doctor played a part in shaping who she is now, yet he fears that without Lauren, eventually, Tamsin would fall apart.

Dyson noticed the blond looking at their floating, red bobber, contemplating…something. _No happy thoughts in that head of hers_, he thought. "Think we should check in with our friend?" He asked with a nod directed at the fish line.

With mock excitement, Tamsin pointed at the moving bobber sinking and floating back up to the surface rapidly. "Oh man, look a'that!" She exclaimed in her best Australian accent. "Think we caught us a big one partner!"

Dyson stood up to assist her; both of them bent over the side of the fish boat, plunging a hand down into the dark waters. They felt around until they were able to get a good grip on their catch of the day. They glanced at each other, signaling that they were ready for the pull. After a count of tree, the pair let out groans you'd hear in a GoodLife fitness club, as their muscles strained to haul up the 200 pound man up and into the boat.

"He's not breathing."

Tamsin scoffed before winding up her right arm and letting her fist fly down into the unconscious man's stomach. Bullseye.

Their captive, a member of the Red Caps gang and unfortunately, one of Evony's lackey, coughed violently as the force of the impact caused the water that filled his lungs to fly out like project vomit like when you mix beer with too many shots of the hard stuff.

The tall blond wrapped her hand around the front of his shirt, pulling his almost limp body towards her. "Where is she!?" She roared impatiently.

"I don't…know!" The captive answered in a rough tone with difficulty; every breath contracting his broken ribs like a red light flashing and announcing 'yep, something's broken and yep, it hurts like a bitch'.

The wolf sighed. This lackey was well trained; completely closed off. It was clear he would rather die than give them information. "He's not gonna talk, Tamsin."

Brilliant green eyes looked up into blue ones, mock disappointment written all over her face. "Well Watson, I guess this means we'll have to hulk out. Gosh darn."

Dyson's brow creased, only one concern on his mind. "Why am _I_ Watson?"

"Eyes on the prize Watson," the valkyrie turned her attention back to the Red Cap member. Her eyes narrowed as the concave crevices in her face became overwhelmed with an empty darkness. "Eyes, on, the, prize."

The last thing their captive saw was a wicked grin on the blonde's skeletal features.

* * *

"A masquerade?" Trick questioned as he moved around behind the bar, drying and shinning mugs and glasses, getting ready for the dinner time 'rush'. With the recent addition of good ol' generic pub food on his menu, he saw a 15% increase in customers during this time. The blood king was quite pleased with himself.

Tamsin nodded and explained further, sort of: "some Dark fundraiser or some shit. But nevermind that fuckery," She waved her hand around, dismissing it like an overweight vampire. "It's our way in."

Kenzi hopped up on the bar and turned to her friends as she voiced her concern. "Isn't it a little, you know…'It's a trap!'?"

The valkyrie had already figured it seemed TGTBT (too good to be true), but knowing Evony chances are it truly is a fundraiser, who has a twin called ambush "That's just it. If we go in knowing that, we've got an advantage."

The small brunette shook her head. Although Tamsin was her bro and she loved her greatly, Kenzi wasn't sold on the idea. "Still sounds like a shit show waiting to happen, TamTam."

"Ye of little faith." The valkyrie teased, sticking out her tongue at the human. A gesture which was happily returned.

"How do you suggest we do it?" Dyson asked his partner, giving her the reins on this operation, as he liked to label it. Call it a detective thing.

"Grenades, semi-automatics and cleavage." Tamsin enumerated simply, hooking her thumb in Bo's direction at the mention of cleavage.

Bo almost went along with the tall blond's idea, but going in guns blazing didn't seem like the right line of attack. "I think we should take a more…delicate approach."

"Like?"

"I'll Succusuck everyone in there and-shit! I just made a succubus pun." The brunette dropped her face in her hand, groaning as if she was in deep, psychological pain.

Tamsin made a face and quickly responded: "and then we'll have to deal with Hulk-Bo? That's not exactly delicate, succubrains." The pointy end of Bo's boots smashed into her shin. "Ow!" _Bitch. _And another hit. "You read minds too? Christ."

She stared at the valkyrie with a smug smile. "No, but I read body language and facial expressions. You've got 'Bitch' down pretty well, Tammy."

"Thanks?" Was Tamsin's unsure reply as she continued to rub the sore spot on her leg.

"I say we go in undercover, covert ops. Get in and get out without them noticing a thing." The wolf shifter proposed in his deep, yet calm, 'I'm almost bored' voice and successfully brought the conversation back on track.

"Snip it from under their noses." Tamsin nodded her approval. "Should piss 'em off." _  
_

"O.M.G.!" The brunette suddenly exclaimed. "If you're on team Kenzi say what." She spoke rapidly.

"What?" Was collectively asked by the group as they all turned towards the human.

"I got this." Kenzi was already out of the door before she could finish her sentence.

"OK, _what_ just happened?" Bo asked, her puzzled gaze shifting from the slowly closing door and back to her friends several times.

Tamsin gave her best educated guess: "not sure."

* * *

Kenzi barged back into the Dal a few hours later, followed by Hale whom went from acting ash to acting pack mule. His hands were pilled high with bags containing clothes and God knows what.

"If you love the Kenzmister say what." The petite brunette got our rapidly.

However this time, she only got two replies, from the only two occupants in the bar who were currently playing a game of pool. Both Tamsin and Trick turned towards the commotion.

_Not as fun when there's less people,_ Kenzi concluded sadly. "Where are BoBo and D-man at?"

Tamsin shrugged and took a shot at the number six ball, cursing under her breath when it bounced against the edge of the table. "Dunno. Doggy-stylin' it somewhere I guess."

"Gross."

Hale plopped the bags down onto the pool table, interrupting their game. He rolled his shoulders and smoothed down his suit while blissfully ignoring the glares from two unhappy players.

Tamsin took a break from staring daggers at the Ash, and instead directed her question at Kenzi. "What's all this?"

"Our costumes, duh." She began unpacking the suits and masks, sorting them out neatly on the table. "I know, I know. You can't figure out how amazing I am and frankly," The brunette paused to look up at her two faes, her hand over her chest as she dramatized her speech. "It's okay I don't either. You can worship me later." She then grabbed the suit she had picked out for Tamsin and handed it to the her, the mask sitting on top of the pile. "Try it on."

The valkyrie grabbed the white, full-face mask. The decorations and paint meant to make it look like a skeleton's face. "Ah-ah, very subtle."

The human only shrugged and attempted to suppress her pleased grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but I've decided to move my stories over to AO3 and I'll be continuing Dark Fae'Ed over there! (I'm writing the next chapter as we speak ;) ) look for Godstank on there or search for dark fae'ed

archiveofourown series/469168


End file.
